la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
War and Death/Capítulo 6
center thumb|center|335px La bombilla que cuelga por un solo cable del techo ilumina la habitación cuadrada. Justo debajo de ella, tres Pokémon sentados en círculo en el suelo. Parecen concentrados, tienen un papel en el medio en el que hacen bocetos con un carbón. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png … Entonces, Billy, tu saldrás por atrás y buscarás un camino por el que no podamos ser descubiertos. Yo intentaré conseguir toda la madera que pueda, iré en esa dirección. May, tú, a ver si consigues diseñar algo resistente. Nos lo enseñarás cuando lleguemos. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Además de eso tendrá que estar a nuestro alcance. Veo difícil que podamos conseguir tanta madera –Dice sin dejar de mirar los bocetos que tiene hechos. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Billy y yo intentaremos llegar antes de la hora de cenar –Abriendo la puerta delantera– Buena suerte a los dos. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png –Agachándose para mirar si está todo despejado tras la puerta trasera– Buena suerte. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Buena suerte chicos. May se sienta en el viejo escritorio y continúa trazando en sus hojas. Lleva un par de días haciendo los planos para una balsa que los sacaría a ella y a sus amigos de Edherna. Según ella, no serían capaces de conseguir toda la madera necesaria para hacer una embarcación tan resistente y segura como le gustaría (sobre todo en la situación actual de la región). Por lo tanto, debería diseñar algo alcanzable, tanto para conseguir sus materiales como para montarla. Pero no está convencida de que pueda pensar en algo capaz de seguir el curso del Río de Plata hasta la montaña. Arruga una de las hojas que tiene sobre la mesa y la tira, suspira y toma otra nueva. † Mientras tanto, Axel se dispone a entrar en el terreno de uno de sus vecinos después de haber cortado un pequeño árbol que ahora carga en su espalda. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Venga… uno, dos, y ¡tres! –Cuenta para sí en voz baja, para saltar la valla de la casa ajena. Una vez dentro, se fija en grueso tronco con múltiples ramas del árbol que hay en el medio de la finca. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¡Perfecto! Saca un cuchillo grande que había encontrado en la casa, y empieza a cortar con dificultad una de las ramas. Hasta que escucha un ruido al otro lado del gran tronco. Se asoma con cuidado, y descubre un pequeño Chimchar columpiándose de un neumático colgado de una rama, que lo mira perplejo. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Tú… ¿soldado? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¡No, no, no! No voy a hacerte daño, ¿vale? Soy bueno. Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png M-m-mm… ¡mamáaa! –Empieza a lloriquear. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¡Shh, no! Mira, si me dejas llevarme una de estas ramas sin que llames a tus padres, me iré y no te haré nada ¿sí? Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png V-vale… Pero no ésta, mi columpio está aquí. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Claro, pequeño. Axel corta la rama mientras lo vigila el Chimchar, quien se asusta con el cuchillo aunque no dice nada. Luego, la ata junto con la otra que ya tenía y carga ambas en su lomo. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Gracias amigo. Y recuerda, no has visto cómo desapareció esa rama. Sale de la finca y corre agachado hasta el agujero subterráneo más próximo que conoce. Ya es tarde, anochecerá pronto. No ha conseguido mucha leña, piensa para sí, pero vio algunos parques o jardines entre las viviendas en los que podría conseguirla sin ser visto. La próxima vez volvería a casa con más de dos piezas. † Billy camina por un paso rodeado de matorrales repletos de bayas, incluso las ramas y hojas que tiene encima formando un tejado le impiden ver el cielo. Hay varios caminos, pero él decide seguir todo recto. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Dónde me he metido… No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy… Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿Y a dónde irá a parar esto? ¿Voy hacia el norte o hacia el sur? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Esto me pasa por meterme por túneles que no conozco… Explorar es fácil hasta que te pierdes. Archivo:??? MM.png ¿Siempre sueles hablar solo? –Dice una voz procedente del techo del túnel. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde estás? Archivo:??? MM.png ¡Estoy aquí, amigo! Se oye un ruido de alguien cayendo detrás de él, y Helioptile se da la vuelta. Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png Y cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿Quién eres? ¿Conoces esto? Tú podrías ayudarme… Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png Pues claro que conozco esto, vivo por aquí. Y si quieres que te ayude, al menos dime a dónde quieres ir, amigo mío. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Gracias, ¿voy bien hacia el sur? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png Sí, sí, vas perfecto por aquí. Vamos, déjame que te acompañe un pedazo. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Oh, muy amable… –El Aipom empieza a andar a paso rápido pidiendo a Billy que lo siga. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿Y a dónde sale este túnel? Archivo:Cara de Aipom.png En realidad, la salida va a dar a un pequeño valle… En los segundos siguientes, lo único que Billy siente es caer como si la tierra se lo tragase por un paso que da en una superficie poco fiable. Y luego frío, mucho frío. Archivo:Aipom hembra mala MM.png Pero a lo mejor no ibas por tan buen camino… ¡Hahahahaha! –Se va riendo nerviosamente. Billy sale a la superficie. Está confuso, mira a su alrededor. Está empapado en un lago, en la orilla hay una gran extensión de matorrales con bayas. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Ese Aipom… Maldito… Se da cuenta de que la corriente lo está arrastrando rápidamente hacia el centro. Aprovechando esto se sube con dificultad a un madero que flota. Se fija en la rama de un sauce que se moja en el agua desde la orilla. Empieza a remar con las manos en esa dirección, aunque le cuesta porque tiene que ir contracorriente. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Venga venga venga… –Esforzándose para alcanzar la rama. En ese momento, escucha ruidos y se da cuenta de que podrían verlo. Entonces, agarra la rama con fuerza y trepa al árbol rápidamente para ocultarse en el follaje. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png A salvo… Pero la tranquilidad se esfuma cuando ve su nueva situación. Está subido en un árbol de unos 3 metros de altura del que no será fácil bajar. † Media hora más tarde… Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Además de no haber conseguido nada, casi no salgo vivo de esa… Lo siento mucho, me siento tan inútil… Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Tranquilo, no eres el único. Esperaba traer algo más de dos ramas. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Bueno, una de ellas dará para hacer varias tablas. Aunque yo tampoco consigo nada… Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No podemos desanimarnos. Ya volveremos más veces, y tú, May; será mejor que descanses y dejes de pensar sobre el tema unas horas. Los hermanos se despiden de Billy y los tres vuelven a sendas casas, que ahora solo visitan casi exclusivamente para dormir. A pesar de la recomendación de su hermano, May no consigue ignorar el asunto de la barca y permanece sentada en su escritorio, con una lámpara encendida, delante de una hoja en blanco. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png Cuanto antes consiga solucionar este asunto, antes podré olvidarme de él… –Murmura para sus adentros. Pasa el tiempo, horas. † What is going to happen Archivo:WAD_-_What_is_going_to_happen_VI.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora Cuando Axel entró en silencio en la casa, le sorprendió una sombra entrando casi a su tiempo por la puerta trasera. Era Billy. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces aquí, tío? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png No me dirás que vienes aquí para estar solo. ¿Te pasó algo? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png No… es sólo que no podía dormir. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Yo tampoco. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Algo me decía que si venía aquí iba a encontrarme contigo. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Qué te parece si encendemos el fuego, hace frío aquí a estas horas –dice mientras pulsa el interruptor de la luz, y la bombilla parpadea tres veces antes de encenderse por completo. Tratan de prender el fuego entre los dos aprovechando las brasas y el carbón que había quedado de la última vez. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¡Listo! Qué bien se me da. –Exclama al segundo de prender la llama. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Pero qué dices, si lo he hecho yo casi todo. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Pero la prendí yo, ¿verdad? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Mira… La discusión da comienzo a otra de sus peleas. Siempre acaban olvidándose del motivo, a veces hasta buscan motivos absurdos para pelear. Pero eso sí, lo hacen entre risas. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¡Hey, mira! –Dice deteniéndose en seco. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png –Choca contra él– Agg, ¿qué? Billy señala con la cabeza a la ventana sin pestañear. Está nevando. Son los primeros copos de nieve que caen sobre Edherna este año. Sigue leyendo Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:War and Death Categoría:Capítulos de WaD